Call of Mario
by dwitcher415
Summary: This is my first crossover, and I'm SOOOO very excited to present it to you! Also, if you want to be a soldier in my Fanfiction, Let me know your title( Sgt.,Lt., or Capt.) and the name of your soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first crossover of Call of Duty and Mario

Rated T for Violence, Blood, and... well you get it.

Mario lugged his Heavy Red paintball gear and gun around, trying to get them balanced out."I've-a- gotta hurry if I want to get to the-a- paintball match!" Mario said running and jumping over obstacles. He finnally arrived at a Camo painted pipe. "Oh Yeah! The Paintball Arena!" Mario whooped. He entered the pipe to find...something weird.

DAY 1

"Come on, Shaw what the **** happened here?! It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission, and you AND Mason end up captured! Now I want some answers!" The General barked out." E-Everything was going by the numbers, and then...(sigh) things got ugly..." Shaw said.

Mario was walking around, trying to find shelter. He found himself at an army base. He walked inside and people in green started to appear from all corners of the place."Ummmmm, excuse-a-me, I'm Mario and I'm sort of lost, can one of you gentlemen help me out?". Mario felt weird in an alien world.

A freindly soldier saw Mario and spoke up," Ok, wait. are you...MARIO?" The soldier spoke up." That's-a-me!" Mario spoke up. "ok, wow, I never thought I'd meet the REAL you! I loved Super Mario Bros. as a kid!" The soldier said. "What's the hold up Sgt. Witcher?" Capt. Patterson spoke up."J-Just... Nothing sir." Sgt. Witcher walked on.(A/N: Sgt. Witcher is ME! just not in first person...)

Capt. Patterson consulted Mario," Excuse me sir, are you mayhaps Mario? I was a fan of you when I was a kid! Man the General won't BELIVE this!"

Ok, Chapter 1 is done...Hope you like it...Reviews

General:Dissmised!

Sgt. Shaw:Yessir!

Capt. Patterson:Sir!

Sgt. Witcher: Sir yes Sir!

Mario: Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

"General! You have GOT to see this" Capt. Patterson laughed."Oh for the love of- WHAT now?!" The General shouted, ticked off with the Captain."It's-a- me, Mario!"Mario said. "WHAT is THIS?!" The General yelled."ohhh boy..." Shaw spoke up.

"If your gonna stay with us, you'll need to know how to handle a gun, combat knife, and grenades." Shaw mentioned to Mario."I can handle a Paintbball-a-Gun(Don't know if 'paintball' or 'gun' needed to be capitalized, but I'm gonna keep it.)" The red dressed plumber said(still in his paintball outfit.)

Mario picked up an AK-47."Ok, Let's-a-go!" Mario said. He shot at the targets and missed them all. " Mother of-" Mario cursed. "Maybe you'll be better with the M14." Sgt. Shaw said taking the gun from Mario and giving the new one to him. "Alright, Let's-a-use the M14!".He shot the gun and missed 4/5 of them.

"Try using the scope!" The General shouted. Mario scoped the targets and 5/5"Yeah! LUCKY!" Mario shouted. " Well, Mario, now you need a second gun." Sgt. Witcher suggested. "I reccomend the M16A1" Sgt. Shaw said. "Let-a-do this!"Mario said, firing the M16. He hit 5/5 of the targets.

The time was 2000 Hours. A moaning sound was heard, and the scanner picks up Radioactivity." HOLY ****! The Zombies are back!" Sgt. Shaw yelled."Z-Z-ZOMBIES?! a scrawny, wimpish voice was heard,"Worse than GHOSTS!". Mario knew that wimp of a person..."LUIGI!"


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3

"What in the name of Dwitcher415 are YOU doing here?!" Mario asked his timid brother. "WELL...I THOUGHT that dumb Camo pipe was for the Paintball Arena, BUT it wound me up in this place! This is a living nightmare!" Luigi cried out."Dumb***! Why don't you use a GUN?!" Mario yelled. "I Try, but I MISS every target!"Luigi said.

"Ok, here's the plan! Sgt. Shaw and I will defend location #1, and Mario and Capt. Patterson will defend location #2."Sgt. Witcher said. Mario grabbed the M14, Luigi grabbed the AK-47, Shaw grabbed the M16A1, and Sgt. Witcher grabbed the Makarov PM(think I said it right).

Mario and Patterson arrived the temple area. The zombies let out an evil laugh. "Those f**king zombies!"Patterson cursed to himself." Let's-a-kill em'!" Mario clutched the M14 tightly. Patterson saw the first zombie behind him."Holy S**T! LOOK OUT!" He yelled. Mario Dealt a direct headshot." Nice job!"Patterson said.

Well that's it...for the day in fact!


End file.
